powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Choudenshi Bioman
is the eighth Super Sentai series. Produced by Toei Company, it was aired on TV Asahi from February 4, 1984 to January 26, 1985, with a total of 51 episodes. This aired in South Korea under the title Space Commando Bioman (Korean: 우주특공대 바이오맨, Uju Teug-gongdae Baiomaen). Plot Many centuries ago, the android Peebo and the Bio Robo came to Earth from the fallen Bio Star. The Bio Robo showered five people with the Bio Particles, which would be passed on to later generations. In the present day, Doctor Man and his Shin Teikoku (New Empire) Gear threaten the world. Peebo must find the descendants of the original Bio Particle-showered five to form the Choudenshi (Super Electronic Squadron) Bioman. Characters Biomen Allies *Bio Peace Union **Peebo **Joy (7 & 8) *Other Allies **Red1's ancestor (2) **Green2's ancestor (2) **Blue3's ancestor (2) **Yellow4's ancestor (2) **Pink5's ancestor (2) **Ken Hayase (13) **Neo Intellect Brain (14) **Shuichi Kageyama (25, 26, 43, 44 & 47-51) **Setsuko Kageyama (26 & 51) **Shinichiro Gou/Professor Shibata (43, 44 & 47-50) **Shota Yamamori (35 & 36) **Miki (43 & 44) *All Super Sentai Villains Neo Empire Gear * Doctor Man * Prince (19, 20 & 49) * Big Three ** Mason (1-50) ** Farrah (1-49) *** Farrahcat (1-51) *** Cat Gang (movie) ** Monster (1-48) * Beastnoids **Psygorn (1-50) **Mettzler (1-49) **Zyuoh (1-48) **Aquaiger (1-31) **Messerjū (1-31) * Mechaclones ** Mechaclone No. 1 (28) * Twin Dolls (9) * Mirage Fighter Mecha-Gigan *Kabuto Canth (1) *Devil Canth (2) *Gorilla Canth (3) *Beetle Canth (4) *Mummy Canth (5) *Rhino Canth (6) *Sea Anemone Canth (7 & 8) *Twin Canth (9) *Chameleon Canth (10) *Musha Canth (11) *Hammer Canth (12) *Shark Canth (13) *Anchor Canth (14) *Frog Canth (15) *Neptune Canth (16) *Turtle Canth (17) *Haniwa Canth(18) *Grotes Canth (19 & 20) *Camera Canth (21) *Scarab Canth (22) *Pirahna Canth (23) *Poison Moth Canth (24) *Ghost Canth (25 & 26) *Spider Canth (27) *Octopus Canth (28) *Jellyfish Canth (29) *Mantis Canth (30) *Crab Canth (Movie) Neo Mecha-Gigan *Metal Megas (31) *Axe Megas (32) *Skull Megas (33) *Wrestler Megas (34) *Magne Megas (35 & 36) *Cannon Megas (37) *Battle Megas (38) *Sonic Megas (39) *Crush Megas (40) *Amazon Megas (41) *Thunder Megas (42) *Satan Megas (43 & 44) *Baroque Megas (45) *Rugger Megas (46) *Lens Megas (47) *Super Megas (48) *King Megas (50 & 51) Anti-Bio Union * Balzion (48-50) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Choudenshi Bioman *'Ending': Biomic Soldier *'Mecha Theme': BioRobo no Uta *Oretachi Bioman *Sexual Lady *Blue Togetherness *Oozora Kakete! *Colorful Bioman *Yume Miru Peebo *Yuuyaku no Pegasus Cast * Shirō Gō: * Shingo Takasugi: * Ryūta Nanbara: * Mika Koizumi: * Jun Yabuki: * Hikaru Katsuragi: * Doctor Shibata/Shinichirō Gō: * Shūichi Kageyama, Prince: * Doctor Man/Hideo Kageyama: * Mason: * Farrah: * Farrah Cat: * Monster: Voice Actors * Peebo: * Mettzler: * Zyuoh: * Psygorn: * Aquaiger: * Messer Beast: * Bio Hunter Silva: * Narrator: Stage Shows * Bioman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Bioman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi Philippine English Voice Cast All characters's Japanese names are renamed as well as the villains except Mason, Farrah, Farrah Cat and Hideo's alter-ego Doctor Man. Their voices however dubbed in English prior to the other Sentai series which has been dubbed in their native language. Kenichi/Kenny/Shirō Gō: Noel Mallonga Sammy/Shingo Takasugi: Tony Nierras Frankie/Ryūta Nanbara: Dodo Crisol Casey/Mika Koizumi: Geraldine Oca June/Jun Yabuki: Dada Carlos Kimberly/Hikaru Katsuragi: Celina Cristobal Yatori/Shota Yamamori: Cris Vertido Doctor Shibota/Shichiro/Doctor Shibata/Shinichirō Gō: Joonee Gamboa Sonny/Shūichi Kageyama, Prince: Earl Palma Mike O'Hara/Hideo Kageyama/Doctor Man: Chito Vicente Mason: P.J. Ramos Farrah: Celina Cristobal Farrah Cat: Celina Cristobal Vargo/Monster: Noel Mallonga Voice Actors: Peebo: Celina Cristobal (Ep 1-10) Dada Carlos (Ep 11-51) Plasmanoid/Mettzler: Bob Borjial Psygorn: Tony Nierras Zeroid/Zyuoh: Chito Vicente Aquainoid/Aquaiger: Cris Vertido Falconoid/Messer Beast: Dodo Crisol Bio Hunter Silver/Bio Hunter Silva: Danny Deopante Narrator: Noel Mallonga Notes *This is the first Super Sentai series to feature a female Yellow Ranger, and the first to feature two females on the team. *Bioman is the first Super Sentai series to have the show's full title announced at the beginning of the opening sequence. The two previous series, Goggle V and Dynaman, announces only the title of the team but not the full title. This has become a tradition with nearly every Sentai since (with the exception of Kakuranger and Go-Busters). *Bioman is also nearly unique among Super Sentai in that the human-sized monsters aren't grown when defeated. Gear uses five recurring human-sized monsters, the Beastnoids, and launches a unique giant robot when its members are defeated. This is similar to Goggle Five (the monster uses a giant, robotic near-clone of itself) and Dekaranger (monster or footsoldier uses giant robot, either to a finish fight or used as a distraction.) *Like its 1981 predecessor, Sun Vulcan , Bioman was chosen to be adapted into a Power Rangers series followed by the 1991 series Jetman. The adaptation of a Sentai to a Power Rangers series would later go to its 1992 successor Zyuranger. **Had Bioman been adapted, Doctor Man's dubbed name would have been Zadar.http://articles.latimes.com/1986-08-12/business/fi-18776_1_haim-saban *Bioman is the second to last series to have a primary and secondary ranger of the same designation (Shinkenger is the last) and is the only series wherein the primary and secondary Rangers of the same designation do not appear in the same episode, unlike in Gorenger, Battle Fever J and Sun Vulcan. **Bioman was also the last time where one Ranger lost/gave up their designation, making the second Ranger the only one with their designation. (While Takeru and Karou transferred the title of Head of the Shiba House and leadership of the Shinkenger team to each other, they both never spent an episode without their powers since their respective debuts). *Aside from colors, Bioman is the first Sentai with numerical designations (not counting a special exception). The second would come exactly thirty years later. *This is one of two Sentai to use the term "Denshi" as the denomination, alongside Denshi Sentai Denziman; however the "Denshi" in this title refers to "electron" as opposed to "electronics" as in the former series. * In the Philippine Dub, their dub becomes English prior to the other Sentai series where they speak to their native language. Their Japanese names are also renamed as Kenichi/Kenny (Shirou), Sammy (Shingo), Frankie (Ryuuta), Casey (Mika), June (Jun), Kimberly (Hikaru) and Yatori (Shota). The supporting characters are also renamed as Sonny (Shuichi/Prince), Shichiro/Dr. Shibota (Shinichiro/Dr. Shibata), Michael (Ken), and Mickey (Miki) and the villains, Mike O'Hara (Hideo), Vargo (Monster) and the Beastoids with the exception of both Mason and Farrah from the Big Three and Hideo's alias as Doctor Man are maintained. * This is the the third Sentai series on not bear a name of "Sentai" at first since JAKQ Dengekitai, Battle Fever J. Though also instead, being the first Sentai series on replacing a word of "Sentai" with a word of "Chou (name)" only, followed by Flashman. * In France, Bioman first aired on Canal + in 1985, every saturday at 12:30, and later on TF1, on the programme Club Dorothée, from September 2 1987 (where it had a different opening song from the original one, differently from the Canal + Dub). The show had consequently an immense success, that allowed other Sentai shows to be imported in France. Bioman had acquired a status of cult series between the Club Dorothée generation, and is regularly reaired in the satellitar channel Mangas. * In the French Dub, The Biomen are renamed as Jacky (Shirou), Fred (Shingo), Bob (Ryuta) and Sikou (Hikaru), while Mika, Jun and Shota retained their original names, their ranger designations were also renamed as Force Rouge (literally: Red Force, Red One), Force Verte (Green Two), Force Bleue (Blue Three), Force Jaune (Yellow Four), Force Rose (Pink Five) and Soldat Magnétique (Magne Warrior). The supporting characters retain their original names, while Peebo was renamed as Peebolo. The Beastnoids and the villains, with the exception of Farrah from the Big Three and Hideo Kageyama, were renamed as Docteur Mad (Doctor Man), Jason (Mason), Monstre (Monster), Motzou (Messer Beast), Saigon (Psygorn), Aqua-tiger (Aquaiger), Madler (Mettzler) and Jouoh (Juuoh). *In the Philippine Dub, the narrator of the episode series has been voiced by Noel Mallonga who also voices both Shirou and Monster in the same series. References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/bio.html Choudenshi Bioman] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/超電子バイオマン Choudenshi Bioman] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season * Category:Over-Technology